The invention relates generally to cylinder lock systems of the kind described in the international patent application No. PCT/SE87/00038 (WO87/04749), i.e. systems including a cylinder lock comprising:
a cylinder shell; PA1 a key plug rotationally mounted in said cylinder shell to provide a shear line between said cylinder shell and said key plug; PA1 a longitudinal key slot extending into said key plug parallel to the rotational axis thereof for receiving a key blade having an elongated, generally longitudinally extending wave-like code pattern; and PA1 a row of locking tumblers, each tumbler including a body part guided for elevational movement in an associated transverse cavity in said key plug and a finger projecting transversely outwardly from said body part so as to extend into said key slot and engage with said code pattern of a properly shaped key blade being inserted into the key slot; said locking tumblers being blockingly associated with the cylinder shell either directly or indirectly by means of a fence member so that elevational positioning of said locking tumblers with said properly shaped key blade enables clearence of the shear line.
The lock known from the above-mentioned international application has the special feature of a pivotable finger on each locking tumbler, so that the finger causes the respective tumbler to be specifically rotated when a properly shaped key is being inserted into the lock. Thus, a very high number of code combinations and a good resistance against picking are obtained. However, this feature makes the lock and the key blade relatively complicated and expensive.